1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for utility vehicles, and, in particular, this invention relates to attachments for utility vehicles enabling precision grading to be conducted.
2. Background of the Invention
Utility vehicles are frequently used to grade topsoil, e.g., at sites where landscaping or construction activities are occurring. When used for this purpose, buckets, or scoops, are attached to the utility vehicles. These buckets usually have a front edge, or lip, which is the only surface adapted to make cuts into soil being graded. When using a prior art combination of a utility vehicle and bucket without the presence of this invention, the bucket, when being operated substantially horizontally to the soil being graded, can cut into the soil only when traveling forward. The prior art combination is further limited by a difficulty to control the depth of the cut being made. When being operated in a rearward direction in a horizontal orientation, the prior art bucket can level and compact the soil, but cannot make a cut. When the front of the prior art bucket is tilted toward the soil being graded, the bucket can make cuts even in compacted soils when being operated in a forward direction and can only level and compact the graded soil when being operated in a rearward direction. However, it is often difficult to control the degree of tilt, hence the depth of cut being made. Thus, when being used to grade soil, the prior art combinations are limited to making cuts in only when being operated in a forward direction, often with choppy, uneven results because of the difficulty in controlling the depth of the cut being made. The prior art combinations are further limited to only leveling and compacting soil when traveling in a rearward direction.
There is then a need for a utility bucket attachment to enable precision grading to occur when the utility vehicle is driven in either direction. There is another need for a utility bucket attachment with a grading blade with two operable grading edges, the grading blade being detachable so as to use either grading edge or so as to be replaced. There is still another need for a utility bucket attachment with a vertically adjustable grading blade.
This invention substantially meets the aforementioned needs of the industry by providing a grading assembly, the grading assembly including a detachable grading element and a securing assembly. The grading element may define generally opposed first and second grading edges. The securing assembly may be configured for securing the grading element so that either the first or second grading edges thereof are in a grading position. The securing assembly may be attachable to a utility bucket and may include first and second holders and an adjusting mechanism. The first and second holders may be operably attached to a rear portion of the utility bucket in a spaced-apart relationship, so as to accommodate and secure the grading element therebetween. A plurality of gussets may be used to attach and further brace the first holder or the second holder to the utility bucket. The adjusting mechanism may include an adjustment member, which may be attachable in rigid juxtaposition to the grading element. In one embodiment, the adjustment member is attached to the grading element by one or more bolts. The adjustment member may define a pair of openings accommodating the bolts, thereby attaching the adjustment member to the grading element. The adjustment member may further define another opening accommodating another bolt, which may be threadably received within a nut, the nut attached to the adjustment member. The grading element may be adjusted vertically by rotating the other bolt, thereby displacing the adjustment member vertically as the second bolt rotating the contacts a plate affixed to the utility bucket and oriented orthogonally with respect to the second bolt. In the context of the present invention, the grading element, with two generally opposed grading edges, may be removed for repair, replacement or rotation, thereby using either grading edge.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly to enable a utility bucket to be used for precision grading when the utility vehicle is operated in either the forward or rearward direction.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly having a grading blade with a pair of generally opposed grading edges, the grading assembly configured so that either grading edge can be used.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly having a grading blade, which is removable, thereby enabling repair or replacement.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly with a vertically adjustable grading element.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly with a continuously adjustable grading element.
It is a sixth object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly, which is mountable to a rear portion of the utility bucket.
It is a seventh object of the present invention to provide a grading assembly, which is mounted and braced to a rear portion of a utility bucket, so that the grading element is stable under a variety of soil types and conditions.